300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saigyouji Yuyuko
'Abilities' ---- Saigyouji Flawless Nirvana Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'When Yuyuko dies, she will unleash a barrage of butterflies that stays in place around her place of death for 3 seconds. The barrage deals 20 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit every second and reduces their Movement Speed by 30% for 3 seconds. Each hit of the barrage on an enemy hero permanently reduces the resurrection time of Yuyuko by 1%. *Note - ''The resurrection time of Yuyuko can't be reduced below 5 seconds. ---- All Things Wandering Q Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''5 seconds *''Active - ''Yuyuko shoots a barrage of ghosts that form a wheel shape in a straight line, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. If enemies are marked with the Butterfly of Death when being hit by this skill, they will also be knocked up. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Eternal Sleep in Dreamland W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''15/14/13/12/11 seconds *''Active - ''Yuyuko forms a circle of butterflies around herself, generating a shield that can withstand 40/60/80/100/120 + AP damage for 3.5 seconds. Within the duration, Yuyuko will unleash 8 butterflies that travel back and forth between Yuyuko and the outer radius of Yuyuko's current location, each butterfly deals 30/40/50/60/70 + AP magic damage to all enemies it flies through. The same target can't take damage from the same butterfly more than once every 1 second and they can't take damage from different butterflies of the same cast more than 4 times every 1 second. 30% of the damage dealt by butterflies (15% against non-hero units) is also converted to a shield value of this skill. Enemies that are hit by this skill will be marked with Butterfly of Death '''for 3 seconds. *Note - 'The damage dealt by butterflies can't trigger spell vamp. ---- 'Dance of the Butterfly Dream E' 'Cost:' 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / ''65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14/13/12/11/10 seconds *''Active - ''Yuyuko dashes to a target location while leaving butterflies that stay in place on the traveling path (up to 5 butterflies on maximum distance), the butterflies explode after 0.5 seconds, dealing 45/50/55/60/65 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit within 50 radius around them. Enemies that are caught in the explosion will be marked with Butterfly of Death '''for 3 seconds. If an enemy hero is killed within 5 seconds after activating this skill, the cooldown of this skill will be reset. The cooldown reset can't happen more than once every 10 seconds. ---- ''Resurrection Butterfly R'' ''Cost:'' 100 / 110 / 120 Mana '''Cooldown: '''110 / 95 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Yuyuko channels to unleash a barrage of lasers and butterflies around herself every 0.5 seconds for a total of 3 seconds, dealing 55/90/125 + AP magic damage per barrage to all enemies hit. When this skill hits enemies that are marked with '''Butterfly of Death' within 300 radius nearby, the skill knocks them up and slightly knock them back. *''Note - ''While channeling this skill, Yuyuko can manually stop the channeling early by issuing any other command. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes